


We all are, in the end

by merrceiba



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrceiba/pseuds/merrceiba
Summary: 接第一季。（会有第二季吗？





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本没打算贴出来的文。  
> 为了祝贺《夜班经理》的三个金球奖（这篇文是献给那仨的）。  
> 应该不长……我希望。  
> （统一了下人名翻译，以及改了篇名）

迪基被放出来的时候浑身都是伤。脸肿得厉害，身上到处是淤青，说不定还断了一两根肋骨。  
但重点是，他还活着。  
这一次，连他自己都觉得有些庆幸——看到那个小鼹鼠坐在车里的时候，他就没敢抱能活着的希望。  
庆幸完之后，就开始纠结。  
这些伤当然都是教训。但说到底，那个鼹鼠可不是那种只要给人一顿教训就心满意足了的人。那可是三亿美元。  
有人替他买了这条命。  
桑迪？  
但那家伙自身难保。他可没曾指望过从他那里能得到这种程度的忠诚。  
“谁还的你的钱？”他擦着嘴角的血，漫不经心地问。  
“同一个帐号。”  
派恩？这可就真的出乎意料了。

治好脸上的青肿花了两周。身上的淤青花了一个月，断了的两根肋骨花了九十天。  
再次见到乔纳森·派恩的时候，已经是隔年的春天了。  
夜班经理在前台的位置上，温然微笑：“2901，总统套房。电梯在您的右手边。”  
迪基挑挑眉。他倒真淡定。  
“我们是不是在哪里见过？”前军火大亨不错眼珠地盯着面前的人问。  
夜班经理正了正鼻梁上的眼镜，微笑真诚：“有可能。罗珀先生。但如果您下榻过我所在的酒店，我一定不会忘记。”  
“这么说我认错人了？”迪基这么说着，用的却是“认真的？就加了副平光眼镜？我以为你就算化成灰我也认得出来呢”的目光。  
夜班经理脸上的笑容没有一丝动摇：“我想是的。但下次再见，我们就真的认识了。大卫·金斯莱，很荣幸认识你。”  
“是啊！大卫！”迪基取过房卡，转身离开之前，留了一句，“人生何处不相逢。”

迪拜。帆船酒店。  
晚七点五十五分。  
员工休息室。大卫对着镜子系着领带。  
休息室的灯光闪烁一下。  
熄灭只有很短的一瞬，几乎要让人以为是错觉。  
要知道这是迪拜。这里从不断电。  
但灯光亮起的一瞬，紧贴着他的咽喉的匕首刀刃泛出寒光。  
大卫仰了仰颈项——那使得他的颈项长得越发地不可思议。  
大卫看着镜子里从他的身后出现的另一个人的脸。  
理查德·罗珀。刀子不是他的风格。  
所以，在镜子里看不到的后腰，抵了一支枪管——那才是真正致命的。刀子不过是增强一点戏剧化罢了。  
大卫看着他，呼吸变得更加地稳定而平缓。  
他没有接受过特工的训练，但显然，他在军队的训练已经足够。或者说，他天生是个做间谍的料。  
“你想要什么？”他问。  
“我的三亿美元。”那把刀子贴着他颈部的肌肤在他的咽喉上滑动了几下。“虽然我想这么说。但显然，你已经将它还给我了。”不然他也不会在这里。  
那把刀子消失了。  
但他腰后的那支手枪仍然在那儿。  
“但是我总觉得你欠我的，可不只那三亿美元。”  
大卫保持着冷静的沉默。  
“你觉得，我们这笔帐要怎么样算才好？——乔纳森·派恩？”

“这不是个好主意。”安吉拉·伯尔当初就是这么说的。她可以给他提供新的身份和履历。但是继续做高级酒店的夜班经理不是个明智的选择。  
高级酒店这个圈子，说小不小，说大却也不大。转来转去，难免要碰上熟人。  
而乔纳森明显属于，不太容易让人看过就忘的类型。  
但他喜欢夜班经理这份工作。  
而且这能够给他带来所需的便利。

他半垂着眼睑。  
长长的睫毛半掩住眸子里的所有思绪和情感。这个人，一眼看过去，仿佛就能看到底，让人能轻易亲近，甚至信任。  
但他的真心呢？迪基阅人无数，还真看不清他是藏得那么深？还是压根就没有？  
“或者杰德？”  
“离她远点！”乔纳森的声音终于带上了情绪。  
迪基摇头：“你从我这里抢走了她。却又离开了她……”  
“你配不上她。我也配不上她。她值得更好的。”  
迪基耸耸肩。充分表达了“不过就是个女人”的意思。  
乔纳森闭上眼睛，摇了摇头，回复了冷静：“你想要怎么算？”  
迪基想了想——说实在的，他到底是为什么事先没有想好的？  
“我们总会想出点什么法子来的。你知道，我交足了半年的房费。”

“一顿晚餐怎么样？”  
在迪基能想出任何的法子来之前，夜班经理打来电话。  
开出了价码。  
匪夷所思。  
更匪夷所思的是，他居然答应了。  
然后，现在，他们就坐在迪拜最豪华的餐厅，穿着最正式的晚礼服，吃着晚餐。  
迪基一边心不在焉地喝着开胃酒，一边思考他的人生到底是从哪里开始偏离了既定轨道？  
他不否认，夜班经理有着极富感染力的声音，提出晚餐邀请的话确实很难让人想到拒绝。  
往回说，“安德鲁”也确实有很美丽的蓝绿色虹膜。以及派恩就是个衣架子，考基当然管不住自己的手。  
所以，他的人生到底从哪里开始偏离了既定轨道的？

“迪基·罗珀！”  
在迪基真的能得出任何结论之前，有人叫了他的名字。  
这声音，耳熟。这称呼，也明显是有些交情的人。  
然而这都没有引起迪基的注意。  
引起迪基注意的是，他对面的乔纳森垂下了眼睑，掩住了双眸中那一线流光。

所以，这才是这顿晚餐真正的目的。


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这就算是新年更了啊！  
> 祝海内海外的读者亲们春节快乐，万事顺意！

“尼尔森·庞贝。”  
跟庞贝简单寒暄了几句，重新坐回座位上，迪基发现他已经失去了大部分胃口。而对面的乔纳森居然还彬彬有礼地吃得津津有味。迪基觉得自己不得不说点什么了。“你可真会挑目标。”迪基用着那种刮目相看的目光盯着对面的人，说。  
乔纳森不动声色地翻了个算是礼貌的小程度白眼，没有接话。  
“你认真的？就算是我，不到万不得已，也不会去惹他。”  
“我不知道还有让你害怕的人。”乔纳森终于开口。  
迪基微笑。这就是整件事里最有趣的部分。这个乔纳森跟那个“安德鲁”并不完全是同一个人。在那种温和谦逊的面具之下，究竟有着多少种性格？  
另外，这个人对他的对抗意味甚至有点让他着迷。  
或许有点太着迷了？  
“害怕倒是谈不上。不过，”迪基转过头，看着在餐厅的另一头入座的庞贝。  
那个人比迪基略年轻，脸上的线条很锋利，表情虽然丰富，眼角的肌肉却纹丝不动。“那个人喜怒无常，天性有些暴力倾向，即使对身边的人，手段也相当残暴。不是交朋友的最佳人选。”他回头看着乔纳森，“也不是做对手的最佳人选。他对背叛者，可从不手软。”  
乔纳森看着他，答：“我没有六个月时间。”毫不避讳。  
迪基都忍不住笑了：“所以我该感到荣幸吗？”然后他的笑容在半途煞住，“他倒是男女不忌的。可死在他床上的人可不在少数……”  
这次乔纳森终于翻了一个完整的白眼：“我并没有爬上你的床。”

确实没有。迪基在心里承认。  
而且为什么这承认听起来相当地遗憾？

电话铃响起的时候，迪基已经洗完澡，坐在床上了。  
他挑起一边眉毛，看了那电话一眼，才伸手把它接起来：“晚上好，乔纳森。”  
实在的，除了夜班经理，他也想不出第二个人会打酒店里的座机电话找他。  
“在忙？”夜班经理问。语气直接，而措辞含糊。  
迪基挑起了另一边眉毛，扫了一眼巨大而空旷的房间。  
作为一个亿万富翁，他最近的私生活确实过于乏善可陈。谁叫电话那头的家伙偷走了他的情妇，而他一时还没功夫腾出手来去纽约再买一幅画。  
而即使在那之前，他也相当清楚，他的私生活在他这个圈子里算得上十分保守。  
没办法，他就是在某些奇怪的地方，有些奇怪的洁癖。  
迪基清了清嗓子，有所保留地回答：“不算。”  
“让你的保镖走开。”  
在他能回答之前，那头已经挂断了电话。  
迪基听着电话里的忙音愣了会儿神。  
他不太习惯这个。真的。通常来说，他才是那个想要什么，然后就能得到什么的人。  
但无论如何，他还是拨通了外头的电话，让保罗下班“自己去找点乐子”。

他没让保罗别锁门。  
但那是酒店的夜班经理，他总是能拿到所有房间的钥匙。  
所以。  
“下雨了？”这在这地儿也太少见了。  
夜班经理从那滴着水的头发下投过来一个阴郁的眼神。  
都吓得迪基心跳乱了一拍。除了，他从做那一行开始，就没被任何东西吓到过了。  
“这个酒店不能给他们的夜班经理提供一个有热水的浴室？”迪基问。听起来甚至不太诚心。  
大卫——乔纳森一言不发，劈哩啪啦地将自己剥了个精光。  
迪基不是没见过的。  
只是这一次感觉有些不同。  
完全不同。  
“浴室在那边。”他伸手示意，目光却一刻也没能离开眼前修长健美的男性裸体。  
乔纳森没有动。  
然后迪基终于发现有什么不对。他的眼睛里有什么非常非常不对。  
“发生什么事了？”  
那眼神就像是不小心掉进了某个深渊，然后就等着被溺毙。  
“嘿！”迪基走上前去。  
近在咫尺的时候，夜班经理突然扑上来。  
他的身上是雨水、丛林和野兽的味道。在这沙漠中心的城市里闻起来非常地诱人。  
而且散发出某种无法忽视的攻击性。  
这就像是一头雄狮受到了一头雄豹的挑战。迪基几乎想都不想，就反击了回去。  
迪基·罗珀天生是喜欢掠夺的性子。而这一套程序几乎任何人，和任何人，都大同小异。  
但是，这又完全不同。他双臂间的这个人有着可怕的力气。他敢肯定乔纳森用他这双军人的手臂勒死过那么一两个人的，至少。  
男性的肌肤也不柔软，不纤细，虽然看起来并不明显，但肌肤下的肌腱饱满，按压下弹力十足。  
对抗的力量。  
但是，乔纳森明显并不是真想压倒他。他并没有认真地尝试。他几乎就只是想要在某人的怀里破碎。  
杰德可承受不住他。  
迪基将这不知从哪里冒出来的念头从脑子里踢出去，双手用力地钳制住身下柔韧的腰腹。  
太快了——  
迪基即使全无同性的经验也知道这种没有前戏的插入过于粗暴了。  
即使身负着“全世界最残忍的人”的名声（哦是的他当然知道这个称呼），他在情事上却并不是个粗暴的人。那不是他的风格。只要不冒犯到他，他对女人向来是彬彬有礼的。在床上的时候也是。  
即使说不上有多温柔，但也绝对谈不上粗暴。这种拉下裤链提枪就上的事情即使在他人生的遥远的青葱少年时代也从没有发生过。  
乔纳森紧闭双目，咬住一声痛呼。  
而下面紧紧环住他的肌肉还一阵反射性收缩。  
见鬼！这小子绝对是他的劫数！  
即使迪基真的想要给出些抚慰，现在也有心无力。为了尽可能地定住自己，找回一点起码的自控，他唯一能做的只有调整呼吸。  
正是在这个时候，他看到那紧闭的双目眼角沁出的眼泪。  
有什么东西在军火商人理查德·罗珀的心里发出“咯隆隆”的声音，轰然崩塌。


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “乔纳森，我了解你。你不跟毫无感情的人上床。而且，见鬼的！我以为你说过罗珀天杀的歧视同性恋。”  
> “他是。”乔纳森陈述事实。  
> “然后他跟你上床？”

总而言之，灾难般的第一次。  
尽管下半场的时候迪基竭尽所能地补救（可是说真的，迪基在床上，跟在任何其他地方一样，从来都是被人伺候的那个而不是反过来，所以），勉强避免了这场交欢被定性为彻头彻尾的强暴。但仍旧。  
乔纳森倒是没怎么抱怨。  
或者说他看起来对迪基本就没有多少期待，于是能够对这一切照单全收。  
这反而让迪基有些微妙的“事情脱离了掌控”的失衡感。

乔纳森背对着他，正有条不紊地将衣服一件件穿回去。  
迪基看着赤裸的美好的背部线条，问：  
“这也是你计划的一部分么？”  
穿衣服的动作连停顿都没有。  
但在出门之前，乔纳森终于还是停下来。侧身，“离这事远点。”发出警告。  
门已经合上来。迪基才若有所思地回应：“我就当这是个‘不’了。”

安吉拉不该出现在这里。  
理论上来说，她应该还在休产假。  
但这个女人下定决心要做的事，谁都拦不住。  
她看着手上的照片和资料，嘴唇在愤怒地发抖。  
这相当地不英国，而且明显也不是一个合格的情报工作者该有的表现。这女人大概永远不可能在充斥着人精的英国情报部门当上高官。  
但乔纳森不愿跟随任何其他人。如果他要卖命，他只愿意卖给这个女人。  
“还不到十六岁！这还是个孩子！”她终于开口的时候，声音听起来仍旧怒不可遏。  
乔纳森自己也紧抿着嘴唇。他昨晚亲眼看见这个孩子被抬出来的。  
不仅仅是作为一个英国人，他简直要对自己会在任何分类上跟那样的人被划在一起里感到羞耻。  
安吉拉绷着脸，说：“我们得加快速度。”

其他人都领命而去，乔纳森却留了下来。  
他有个想法。  
安吉拉却不等他开口，先发制人：“乔纳森，你昨晚在哪儿？”  
乔纳森抿紧了嘴唇，好像改变了主意，决定无论如何再也不开口说话了。  
“为什么不回答说这是你的个人隐私？”安吉拉当然不会放任他沉默。  
“这是。”乔纳森说。声音还是有点紧张。无论他是一个怎样合格的间谍，在这女人面前他总是难免紧张。  
“这不是。”安吉拉再次可预见地怒了，“你跟谁上床是你的个人隐私。但如果跟你上床的那个人是理查德·罗珀，那就不是。”  
“只是一个晚上。”乔纳森绷紧地说。  
安吉拉用“你居然承认了！”的眼神看着他，仿佛一时半会儿还找不出话来接茬。  
乔纳森用了最大的努力回以无辜的迎视。  
安吉拉抬手揉了揉眉心，叹息：“乔纳森，我了解你。你不跟毫无感情的人上床。而且，见鬼的！我以为你说过罗珀天杀的歧视同性恋。”  
“他是。”乔纳森陈述事实。  
“然后他跟你上床？所以你其实是个女人？不！别回答我的问题。我觉得我完全不想知道他的理由。”  
“明智的决定。何况，他现在不是我们担心的问题。”乔纳森将目光落到他们这次的目标上去，“既然说到这里，我有个想法。”他的声音意味深长地低沉下来。  
安吉拉明白他的意思，摇头：“庞贝喜欢的是年轻男孩，未成年的那种。你不是他的类型。”  
“类型不是问题。”乔纳森挑起一边唇角，给出半个自嘲的笑。

对于自己在性方面的吸引力，乔纳森向来很有自觉。自青春期开始他身旁就老有莺莺燕燕蜜蜂苍蝇绕着打转。要没自觉，也有难度。  
对某些特工来说，“人际交往”这门课，会成为挑战。  
而对乔纳森来说，讨人喜欢是他自然而然就做到了的一件事，他甚至不太明白自己是怎么做到的。所以他的挑战反而是，学会怎么收敛那无差别散发的吸引力。  
后来进了酒店行业，南北东西，男女老少，三教九流，他的朋友满天下。如果不是托军队里待了那几年，好歹是将吸引力至少是涉及性的部分学会收敛了些（在军队那种个人空间一类的东西完全就不存在的地方，这一点相当有必要），他的情人也就满天下了。  
虽然若以普通人的标准看来，他现在也已经是情人满天下了。  
乔纳森拉开领结，松开一颗衬衫扣子，略略加快了一些呼吸。  
他没有上过专门的那方面的课程，他也完全不需要那些。他知道他只需要调整自己处于某种特定的状态，看到他的人就无法幸免。不管他是不是恋童。  
或是歧视同性恋。

电梯门滑开。迪基睁大眼睛看着从电梯里差点迎面和他撞上的人，那双无辜的蓝眼睛让他看起来惊人地年轻。  
看得迪基心头一跳，一个反手就抓住了擦肩而过的那人的前臂：“你去哪儿？”  
乔纳森仿佛这才认出他来一样摆出个职业笑容来，招呼：“罗珀先生。”  
没有回答他的问题。  
其实也并不用他回答。  
迪基清楚地知道还有谁住在这一层。  
“你去做什么？”  
乔纳森好职业修养一样地微笑回答：“客房服务。我是夜班经理。”  
“夜班经理也提供床上的服务么？”

冲口而出。说实在的，迪基真不是说话冲动的那类人，他是个成功的商人——军火商人也是商人——成功的商人不说话冲动。成功的商人不动声色。  
但这个乔纳森 派就是有本事打破他的不动声色。  
乔纳森脸上的笑容也冷了冷，眉梢一挑，却又再次笑开，眼角便晕开一抹魅色：“这个，罗珀先生最清楚了，不是么？”  
罗珀先生压下喉咙里的吞咽。  
他当然还记得前夜，眼前这人漂亮的西装下更为漂亮的赤裸躯体。  
在他身下敞开。  
辗转。双唇间的喘息和呻吟。  
那双长腿绕在腰间的力度。  
身体里面让人发狂的热度——  
乔纳森淡然一声冷哼。让迪基仿佛正烈火炙烤时又被一桶冰水兜头淋下，又冷又热，竟是失了反应。  
待回过神来，已经只能见到乔纳森在走廊尽头的背影。背脊挺得笔直。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不填完这坑我就无法放下，这强迫症也是不能好了。。。


	4. chapter 4

电话铃响起来的时候，乔纳森暗地里松了口气。  
安吉拉说他不跟毫无感情的人上床，或许是有点夸张了。普通的一夜情他也不是不能接受——虽然仔细清算起来，他确实没有过。  
迪基·罗珀说他提供床上服务……去他的！  
然而比起这些，庞贝的视线确实让人，相当不舒服。  
像蛇一样舔舐在身上的视线。带着病态的狂热，和同等残酷的冰冷。  
——乔纳森真的不是什么SM的爱好者。他所有曾经的情人都可以作证，他喜欢温柔的情事。  
“迪基？”若说刚接起电话时庞贝的目光还流连在他身上，这会儿也已经完全被转移了注意力，“我是如何得的荣幸接到你的电话？”

即使经了开罗一事，迪基·罗珀的实力果然还是没有人敢小觑。

“你一向对这生意不感兴趣的。说实话，迪基，我一直以为你不怎么喜欢我。”庞贝的声音在电话里听起来竟是难得的真诚。  
迪基看着窗外的迪拜塔，无声地叹息：“但我喜欢钱。”  
还有现在在你房间里的那小子……  
这真是疯了！他一边想着，一边开口却毫不犹豫：“谁会跟钱过不去呢？我原本计划着明天回一趟伦敦。但是，如果你今晚能拨冗相见……”

“当然！”庞贝的声音狂热起来，“给我半小时。关于明天的计划你会改变主意的。”  
“我拭目以待。”

“真不错！刚停手军火生意，马上就开始染指人口贩卖。”乔纳森的身影半藏在窗帘的阴影里，他若不出声，还真难让人发现。  
然而迪基很让人佩服地，只是解着领带的手顿了那么不易察觉的一下下，然后继续拉开领带。  
我他妈的是为了谁？  
他没有将这句话吼出来，但他在穿衣镜里斜着瞪过去的那一眼，差不多表述了同样的意思。  
乔纳森从窗帘的阴影里走出来，立在迪基身后，从镜子里打量着这个前军火大亨，眉心微蹙：“我说过让你离这事远点儿。”  
迪基将手中解下的领带就地一扔，西装外套和衬衣也扒下揉成一团一抛——简直让乔纳森目瞪口呆，有时候你都猜不到亿万富翁们能有多任性，不管他外表看起来是多么地成熟稳重。  
“放心，这不是我喜欢的生意领域——”  
如果说这承诺有什么效果的话，那就只能是让乔纳森的眉头皱得更紧了。  
迪基却若无其事地，倚坐上床，张开了双臂。

“天亮了。这……不是夜班经理的活儿了，是吧？”迪基的手指深埋进了那富丽的暗金色发丝里。  
那蓝绿色的眼睛从他的双腿之间抬起来，向上睨着他，素来浅淡的唇色由于过度的摩擦而变得艳丽，高温潮湿的口腔紧紧地裹覆着他威胁着要将他融化——  
迪基举双手投降。  
然后拉他起来，将他对自己做过的事，一一地还报回去。  
天亮了，但他们的这一夜离结束尚早。

七天后，乔纳森拿到了一份相当详尽的“货品”交易明细。  
安吉拉没有再问他“个人隐私”的问题。相当干脆利落地切入了正题。  
按照他们这几天陆陆续续收集的信息，执行部门布置完毕，只等交易的时候收网了。  
“他不会出现在交易名单上，对吧？罗珀，我是指。”最后，终于，还是要说到那个人。  
“他对这个不感兴趣。”乔纳森的回答也简洁明了。略一犹豫，加了一句，“他知道了。”  
“他要还不知道我才奇怪。”作为宿敌，安吉拉当然了解他的对手。她从未曾低估过他。“他什么反应？”  
乔纳森抬起头来，面无表情地看了她一眼。  
安吉拉不无担忧地蹙着眉耸了耸肩：“好吧，很好。”于是这事儿就这么揭过去了。

本该如此。  
但是乔纳森却英勇而愚蠢地将自己陷进了命悬一线的境地，再一次地。  
也不是什么新闻。天底下的恶棍并不是只有理查德·罗珀知道给自己在政府里找个靠山。而英国情报部门相互倾轧的复杂程度，写出来简直就是一部波澜壮阔的史书。  
而这一切导致的结果就是，安吉拉领着她的情报小组（一共三人，文职，全都是），站在扣押乔纳森的庄园外，一筹莫展。而本该在一小时前就到达的特种部队支援，仍然在“赶来的路上”。  
安吉拉咬碎一口银牙。凭着乔纳森的应变和口才，也许能在原定的计划上还能再拖上半个小时。但也就只有那么多了。尼尔森·庞贝着实不是个容易糊弄的主儿。  
而尼尔森·庞贝要将一个人折磨得求生不得求死不能甚至都用不上半个小时。  
安吉拉霍地抓起一旁的手枪，就打算自己上了。  
然后她看到了意料不到的人：“理查德·罗珀？”  
她还是很难克制朝这个军火贩子举枪的冲动。“你为什么在这里？”她问得又气又急，差不多完全失去了和罗珀初次见面对阵时的从容和风度。  
迪基的脸色却甚至比他们上次见面时还冷。他拎过一叠纸，往她面前一递：“你只有五分钟。”  
安吉拉扫了一眼那资料，那是一份规模骇人的雇佣军合同，列明重火力武器配备——差不多已经是挑起一场战争的规模——她一个激灵，跳起来抓过那叠纸，“苏珊娜！把这个拍了传给上头，告诉他们，五分钟之内特种部队到位，听我全权指挥。否则……”她抬起头看着罗珀，“他们将对付一个杀人放火的军火贩子。”  
林子里忽然安静下来。只听到相机咔嚓声，以及，不远处让人不安的夜中潜行的声音。  
“你真的雇了那些军队是么？”  
迪基冷着脸，没有回答。  
“上帝呀！你真的在乎！”安吉拉摇头，“你为什么要在乎？你从不在乎！”  
迪基冷冷地道：“我不在乎！我只要他出来，活着的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry X'mas更！


	5. 5

“如果他要是落到你那些忘恩负义唯利是图的长官或同事的手里，有个什么三长两短，我发誓，你们将不得不对付我，再一次的。”  
“我们会准备好的。”

乔纳森刚从麻醉剂里醒过来，还半晕着，安吉拉已经冲他嚷开了：“凭什么我要受到他的威胁？就为了你？”  
耳边还是嗡嗡的，头疼得厉害，乔纳森简直恨不得重新再晕过去。  
“别装了，我知道你醒了！就你受的这点罪，还不够刚入伍时新兵训练的分量呢！”  
“我刚入伍时十九岁……”乔纳森呻吟着抗议，声音跟架火上熏烤过的一样。  
“你现在也没长大多少！”安吉拉一边训着人，一边倒是端了插着吸管的水杯过来。  
乔纳森先咕隆咕隆地灌了一杯水，才不情不愿地睁开了眼睛。  
立马就后悔了。  
——安吉拉就在眼跟前儿等着他，捉着他的视线，半分不许他逃：“你，跟理查德·罗珀，到底在玩什么？”  
乔纳森闭上眼睛。良久，冒出一句：  
“他，对身边的人，会心软。”

理查德·罗珀，像任何一个混蛋一样多疑，像任何一个军火贩子一样心狠手辣。  
但他还没有六亲不认。  
救了他儿子，到底成为了接近他的有效手段。  
歧视同性恋，但考基却一直是他的心腹。  
怀疑桑迪，但并没有真的去防范或者实施加害。  
他对杰德手下留情了，考虑到他对索菲娅的手段有多冷酷残忍（顺说，那个，乔纳森仍然没有原谅他）。  
而他对乔纳森·派恩……

“你知道你总是会被危险的事物吸引么？”安吉拉眯着眼睛瞪了他半天，评价。  
乔纳森看了一眼头顶纯白的天花板，回答：“是啊，不然我为什么会接受你的工作？”  
“不，那是两码事。”安吉拉跟着翻了个白眼，“至少在一开始的时候是。”  
乔纳森露出虔诚的忏悔表情：“回伦敦之后我要休假半年。”  
安吉拉耸耸肩：“你可以先做做半年的内勤。”

于是，难得的，乔纳森开始长居伦敦。  
然后，不那么意外的，理查德·罗珀也开始长时间逗留伦敦。  
以及，完全不意外的，在一次“偶然”重逢之后，他们开始了规律的——几乎可以算是——约会。  
苛刻一点讲的话，可能也不算是约会。  
只不过是晚餐，做爱，一张床上醒来，有些时候还包括早餐，偶尔甚至还有午餐……好吧，大概还是得算约会。

乔纳森并没有真的接下内勤的工作。  
但安吉拉显然已经将他收做编内人员，定时的会面是有的。他的“私生活”她自然也不可能不知道，却仿佛是懒得问了。  
再好不过。  
然而，乔纳森自己也知道，他跟理查德·罗珀，就是一枚去了保险栓的延时炸弹，最终爆炸开只是迟早的事。

结果证明，那甚至都无关彼此的“工作”。  
不过是伦敦下了一点雨。  
已经停了。  
午夜十二点半，伦敦依旧灯火通明。  
华灯映照下，乍一看，这座城市干净如洗，漂亮得出奇。  
乔纳森这段时间值上半夜，正是下班时间。刚走出酒店，就看到了等在那里的迪基。  
就跟他们在伦敦的初次重逢一样。  
他靠在他的布加迪威龙上，接着电话。酒店前庭喷泉的光影映在他脸上。虽然在接着电话——通常一个电话能让他听超过两分钟，就表示这是个重要的电话,而乔纳森站在那里看了他绝对超过两分钟——他却神情冷淡，仿佛这个世界上没有事情能够让他动容。  
但他侧过身看见了乔纳森，挑眉给出一个小幅度的微笑，五官忽然就生动起来。  
——这个男人，以冷酷闻名，有时候却有魅力得吓人。  
乔纳森不自觉地迈步向他走过去。  
三步距离，眼角余光瞄到路边窜出什么向他直奔而来。  
原本以他的反应神经是能躲开的，看在上帝的份上，他上过战场，还是个在编的外勤特工——如果他没有彻底地为眼前这个男人神魂颠倒的话。  
被狠撞了一下。  
回过神来，退开半步，扶住撞他的——一个流浪小孩？  
还没来得及开口。迪基已经一把将那孩子拉开。用的力道之大，足以让那孩子手腕出现淤青。  
但这些孩子大概早已习惯了被各种错待，居然咬着牙挺了下来，并没有哭。  
迪基也不说话，抽出两张零钱，打发了他。  
那孩子临走前看了乔纳森一眼。并没有特别意味的一眼，不过就是普通的带一点好奇，带一些羡慕，还有一点点的愧疚，还有，迟到的为疼痛所染湿的泪意。  
就这一眼，让乔纳森垂下了目光。  
一路上再也没有看向过迪基。  
被问到什么，也只是简短的回答。  
迪基显然很快察觉到了有什么不对。气氛变得窒息起来。  
两人的对话就这样在窒息的气氛里渐渐地死去。  
两人的关系也是。  
——安吉拉是不是就在椅子上坐着等着这一天？乔纳森漫无目的地想。

“发生什么事了？”晚餐吃到一半，迪基终于决定开门见山。  
乔纳森没有回答。  
“是因为那个流浪小孩？”迪基笃定地问。他太聪明，一双冷酷的利目看透人情世故。  
看透了，所以愈加冷酷。  
“这个世上，只有强者生存。乔纳森，你知道我是个什么样的人。”迪基毫无退让之意，“我应该在你面前装出对弱者的同情吗？”  
乔纳森摇头。再摇头。“我都快忘了，你是怎样的一个混蛋了！”  
迪基还要再开口。乔纳森举起一只手，阻止了他，接了下去：“你以为你高人一等，对吗？你歧视弱者，歧视女人，歧视有色人种，歧视同性恋。你就是个典型的白人异性恋男性沙文主义者。可是，理查德·罗珀，我不知道你有没有意识到？你在跟我做爱。你在跟一个男人做爱。你这个傲慢的混蛋！你他妈的爱着我！你知道你自己的量衣尺寸么？你知道你自己的衣服材质么？你以为你是纯正的异性恋白人男性？错！我没有办法……没有办法，在你这样的傲慢下，一直跟你在一起。”  
乔纳森深吸了一口气，以高度的自制力恢复了职业修养，优雅地将手中的刀叉并排放下。并且无比庆幸迪基将晚餐安排在了私人寓所里。  
取下餐巾。  
这顿晚餐结束了。  
“我爱你。”乔纳森说，宠辱不惊的语气。  
“但我没法再这样跟你在一起了。”  
他起身，走出去。  
门在他身后合上的声音，如同那个夜班经理一贯的温柔而彬彬有礼。


	6. chapter 6

然而军火大亨的床，要爬上去可能不大容易，爬上去了要下来也不是那么简单的事。  
不过两个星期，安吉拉就召开了紧急小组会议。  
“罗珀在搞什么？他在中东这一连串的小动作是什么意思？”大发雷霆。  
组内都是见证了迪拜那一场的人，低着头一片静默，然后不约而同拿眼角余光偷偷瞟着乔纳森。  
乔纳森则专心致志看着屏幕上的资料，对投过来的目光一律无视。  
“乔纳森？”安吉拉这时候才没有心情搞微妙的那一套，直接开审。  
乔纳森也懒得遮遮掩掩。“我跟他分手了。”  
这下，整个办公室安静得几乎连屏幕滚动的声音都能听到了。  
安吉拉做了个深呼吸，才开口：“乔纳森，你的问题，搞定他。”然后毫不犹豫地切换屏幕，“下一个议题。”

大体上来说，乔纳森是属于挺富于牺牲精神的那种人。他甚至都不介意为了“更伟大的利益”偶尔出卖一下自己的身体。  
但是，事情一旦牵扯到感情就……他太知道自己的弱点。  
所以，安吉拉很快收到了他的长假申请——填了制式表格的那一种。  
看着屏幕上中东情报人员发回的，理查德·罗珀按部就班地，一点一点地，目的明确地，毫不隐藏地，重新展开的军火供应和销售网……安吉拉掏出手机，拨了一个电话。  
“他在圣托里尼。”她说，认命一样的语气，“这是最后一次，我可不是红娘。”  
“我会记得谢媒礼的。”  
“听着！罗珀，我不喜欢你。以前不，以后也不会。但是是我把他拉到你的轨道上来的。他是，现在这个世道上所剩不多的那种好人。他值得比你更好的。但出于某种我无法理解的原因，他爱你。”  
“……我知道。”  
“他是那么好的人，我愿意为他付出我的性命。你听明白了？”  
“……谢谢。”

“我不知道。也许上帝认为你终究不是无可救药的，所以把他给了你。你最好能感恩戴德。”

乔纳森对着来电号码叹了口气。  
“安吉拉。”他最终接起来，说。  
“我把你的位置给他了。”  
乔纳森甚至都懒得叹气了：“为什么？”  
“有你在，他规矩多了。中东的女人和孩子们会谢谢你的。”  
乔纳森看了电话一会儿，质疑：“你就为这个就把我卖了？”声音比他打算用的要尖锐了一些。  
安吉拉的回答从电话那头传来，毫不犹豫，“我为这个可以把自己卖了！你知道的！”  
乔纳森确实知道。她就是那样一个女人。完全不计后果。完全不可思议。完全让人敬佩。  
“何况……”  
她有意地停住了。  
乔纳森甚至都不介意替她接下去：“我是那个爬上了他的床的人。”  
乔纳森甚至都能听到安吉拉在那边挑眉的声音：“我不需要知道细节。”  
“我也没打算告诉你细节。”  
安吉拉笑了一下，然后忽然收了笑，换了语气：“听着，说实话，你对罗珀到底是怎么想的？”  
乔纳森移开视线，看向遥远的海际线：“我……不知道。”最终，也只能得出这样的回答。  
安吉拉叹出了那口气：“虽然我不想承认，但是，他真的在乎你，非常地——我拒绝用L开头的那个单词，但你明白我的意思。而这，才是我允许他再次见到你的真正理由。”  
乔纳森看着远处出没的帆影，想不出任何话来回答。  
“而我也知道你。不是说你是个优柔寡断的人。但你对对你怀有感情的人，可怕的心软。这导致你永远不会成为我最好的特工。”  
“多谢夸奖。”乔纳森酸酸地说。  
“我都不知道罗珀是那种能在乎的人，否则我大概不会拉你进来。你对这类人就是完全没辙。”  
乔纳森无言苦笑。  
“听着，如果你真的决定抽身的话，我会让你脱身的。我会给你找个连理查德·罗珀也找不到的地方。”  
“谢谢。”这话着实让人暖心。尽管有可能她并不能真的做到。但去试一试的诱惑总是在的，“我……”  
他却不能把话说完整。  
长久地停顿。  
最终，安吉拉叹气：“你自己决定。在他看到你之前，你估计最多还有24小时。”  
乔纳森说：“好的。再联系。”  
那摇晃的帆船已经驶到海边，从那船上下来两个人。  
现在乔纳森知道，他没有24小时。他最多还有两分半钟。  
尽管隔得尚远，他已经认出了那是迪基和丹尼尔。  
即使是安吉拉·伯尔，也难免常常低估了迪基的行动力。  
他最多还有两分半钟的时间避开。他却无法动弹。

他只能眼睁睁看着迪基牵着丹尼尔走到近前。  
他脸上的表情大概不大好看。所以迪基停在了三步开外，只把小家伙拉到了身前来。  
卑鄙！乔纳森在墨镜后翻了个白眼儿。  
“汤姆！”小家伙怯生生地喊。身为理查德·罗珀的儿子，这孩子胆怯得简直可爱。  
乔纳森不得不摘下墨镜，给他一个鼓励的笑容。  
丹尼尔低低地欢呼一声，松开他父亲的手，撞进了他的怀里。  
软软暖暖的一团。就算原本堆着南极的坚冰，也只得化了。  
“我能再听你讲故事么？”丹尼尔在他耳边怯生生地问，好像随时准备好了要被拒绝一样。  
乔纳森抬头看了那卑鄙的父亲一眼。  
他在圣托里尼午后的阳光下，看起来竟有些——没有手足无措！理查德·罗珀不会手足无措！但也很接近了。  
乔纳森收回目光，对赖在他怀里的孩子点了点头：“当然。”

主卧房间的门半开着，灯光透过半掩的门缝透出来。  
丹尼尔已经听完故事睡了。乔纳森可以就这么走掉。他的酒店隔得并不远，何况他总可以叫车。  
但他走了过去，立在门框线上。  
迪基面对着门坐在床沿上，显然一直在盯着门口——甚至手上都没有拿着红酒杯。  
看起来惊人的无辜。

乔纳森最终走进去，从背后关上了门。

迪基醒过来，天色还暗着。  
身旁并没有人。  
乔纳森穿了一件浴袍，在客厅的落地窗前，独自一个人，手里拿着酒杯。  
“我以为你不喝酒。”迪基说，在自己都没有意识到的时候皱起了眉头。  
乔纳森没有回头，只是伸出他的长腿，用赤着的脚，踢了踢面前的玻璃。  
“乔纳森？”  
乔纳森半仰在沙发上，海上的星光从落地窗投射进来笼罩着他。酒店的浴袍有些大，但他穿得一丝不苟，就像穿着三件套。只是伸出的赤裸的双腿破坏了那个严谨而绅士的形象——事实上，从那伸出的长腿看来，浴袍里面他什么都没穿。  
他就那样半垂着眼，拒绝看向迪基。  
也拒绝回答。  
他在瑞士雪山的月色下遗世独立，在爱琴海边的星光里恣肆纵意。  
宙斯不惜变成天鹅。特洛伊城甘愿陷落。  
迪基走过去，矮下身，单膝落地，握住他那被水晶杯弄得冰凉的手，说：“乔纳森，我投降。”  
乔纳森终于抬起眼，那双蓝绿色的眸子与他相遇。


End file.
